dnd_5e_dark_sun_conversion_progressfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Wild Talents In Athas, because of the lack of magical energies available and the extraordinarily harsh environment, the psionic phenomenon known as "wild talents" are, all things considered, fairly common - common enough that any heroic sorts of folks will certainly have one. What are wild talents? Wild talents are psionic adaptations that become increasingly apparent in people as they age. Not every person has a psionic wild talent, but almost everyone understands the Way and its place in the world. Psionic abilities are innate, and also far more common than arcane or divine ones. As a result, people tend to develop their own ways of evading, defending against, or responding to the rampant psionic abilities that many species, both intelligent and "not," possess. Some of these defenses or responses develop into Wild Talents, or innate psionic tricks that some people just have access to. At character creation, choose a psionic cantrip listed below. Your character can use this ability once every short rest - even inborn psionic talents are physically draining. If applicable, your character level is considered your caster level, you are considered proficient with your talent, and your primary casting stat will be your attribute with the highest available base modifier. New Backgrounds Gladiator '''(Variant suggested in PHB for the Entertainer, but let's make it its own thing) Simple enough: you're a slave-warrior who fights for the entertainment of the masses. Maybe you cut your first teeth in the arena, or maybe you were taken an as adolescent; either way, the arena is your home, and the other gladiators are both your kin and your enemies. They're the only ones who will ever understand, but someday, one of them will certainly put you in your grave. You were freed in a hurry - you either escaped yourself, or you were relieved of your obligations by a sympathetic member of some noble house. Either way, someone will probably be looking for you. * Skill proficiencies: Athletics, Intimidation * Weapon proficiency: A Gladiator may choose any one Exotic-class weapon to be their signature weapon. They have proficiency with this weapon. * Tool proficiency: Any one gaming set * Equipment: Your signature weapon (chosen above), slave's garb, a pouch of gold containing 15 silver. '''Gladiator Feature: '''Low-born Fame The common folks know (and some may even love) your face. After all, you're not just any slave - you're a gladiator! No one wants to be a slave, but most of them are anyway, and the gladiators are, without a doubt, the most renowned slaves there are. The youngsters all want to grow up to be like you, your sex appeal leaves nothing to be desired, and people generally feel like they know you, and can relate to you. When you seek aid from common folks in a city that would know of you, they will help you to the best of their ability. Some of them might even fight for you, depending on who/what they're fighting against. '''Personality Trait (d8) * I tend to size everyone and everything up. You never know when you'll have to face a friend down. * I'm not used to having money, so I tend to spend it when I get it. * I've had many lovers in my day - and it's still my day. I don't do "settle down" well. * I tend to bond with people in the middle of difficult situations. It might seem a little abrupt at times. * I forgive easily. I've had to fight my friends, and I've killed a few. But I didn't have a choice. People rarely do. * I can sleep anywhere. Living in a cage for my childhood has made everywhere seem pretty cozy. * I sometimes expect people to understand my intentions without using words, but then I remember that these aren't the people I've trained my whole life with. * I have a pretty boring palate. I like to try new food and drink, but everything beyond the basics is just so... extravagant. Ideal (d6) * Fame. This is just new opportunity for me to make a name for myself. * Glory. The arena will be the first triumph of many in my legacy. * Freedom. I will never be beholden to anyone ever again. * Strength. I proved I was the strongest thing in that arena time and time again. Now it's time I show the world what I can do outside of it. * Fortune. I've never had any real material wealth before. I like it. I want more of it. * Rebellion. What they did to me was wrong, and I can't let them keep doing it to my friends and family. Bond (d6) * I need to help the people I left behind. Why should I be out here when they're still in cages? * My signature weapon reminds me of my since-passed mentor, and they were the closest thing I had to a parent. I cherish it. * A patron bought out my service, and I owe them my life. Literally. * I broke out and escaped. I owe somebody my worth, and they're out to take it back. * With an arena to prove it or not, I am the baddest ass on two legs, and I'll be damned if anyone thinks otherwise. * Either you're the slave or the slave-owner, and I'm through being a slave. I'll buy land and slaves of my own one day, and I'll treat them better than I was treated. I'll do it right. Flaw (d6) * I can't back down from a challenge. * I can't stand feeling locked up. It makes me antsy. * Some people know that my previous owners are looking for me. * I really don't know how to express myself with anything other than a weapon, and it frustrates me. * Except for the people I grew up with, I have a hard time cooperating with other people. * I absolutely can't be trusted with money.